Ever Hear of the Saying Too Good to be True?
by UnforgivenJayy
Summary: Nico always hated showing his weaknesses, including his emotions. After Jason and Hazel somehow managed to talk Nico into telling Percy his feelings, Annabeth overhears.
1. How's the Air?

Nico crept to the deck, clearly taking his time because the last thing he wanted to do was bring it up again. Sure everyone heard it, especially Percy, but that was the point. He thought it would have been the last day of Percy's life or his for that matter and didn't want die without Percy having the slightest idea of how important he was to him. Jason attempted to hide a grin as he leaned against the wall a couple of feet behind, knowing Nico would try everything in his power to avoid another confrontation of his feelings. Hazel peered from the control room door, she too hoping he would go through with it this time.

Earlier this morning he tried to get Percy alone after breakfast but wasn't fast enough to beat Annabeth to get to him in time. Then about ten minutes after lunch yesterday afternoon he tried to squeeze a moment with him, only for Leo to barge in seconds before Nico's lips could form words because some barrels of nectar below deck had exploded, and clearly the only person on board to take care of liquids without making a mess or wasting anything would have to be Percy.

Nico balled his hands into fists in aggravation and knew that if he wasn't able to tell Percy now then he was never meant to know, perhaps a sign from the gods that it's time to just move on, something Nico already knew and dreaded even more than being in Tartarus itself. He groaned at the thought. "It's okay, Nico. You got this." Jason reassured. He looked back to see Hazel giving him a thumbs up and a hopeful smile. I can do this... Nico thought. It's just a stupid explanation, right? Then we all can just forget about it. But he knew he couldn't forget about it, and of course Percy wouldn't. Who would forget someone telling them they loved them? He tried to shake the thought.

"Just a little sentence to explain myself..." he muttered to himself softly. He looked around to see if things didn't go as planned he could just shadow travel somewhere to safety. Being pretty much anywhere other than being on board the Argo II, he would even jump overboard if he had too. But then of course Jason, Frank, or even worse Percy would come to his rescue. Nico groaned in mental defeat.

Piper emerged from below deck, a look of pure confusion swept across her face until it clicked and she understood why Nico kept glaring at the back of Percy while he was looking out over the railing, holding hands with Annabeth. Everyone knew, aside from the select few that would instantly share the information. As far as Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Coach Hedge knew Nico had it bad for _Annabeth_. Just the idea of everyone thinking that made Piper want to laugh until she could no longer breathe. Not it a mean way, just in an obvious way. She held onto Jason's arm and covered her mouth with her hand before she would have to excuse herself.

Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and kissed his cheek as she went to go help Leo with something. _Now's my chance, _Nico thought as nervous as ever. The thought of jumping overboard started to sound really good about now. He slowly approached Percy, standing next to him as they both over looked the passing by cities and towns. Percy seemed to be oblivious as he always was. That helped ease the tightness in Nico's chest slightly.

"How's the air?" Nico asked, mentally kicking himself for the stupid way to start a conversation.

"The air?" Percy asked confused, "Ugh, pretty good I guess. Though I would prefer the water for obvious reasons." Percy subsided a laugh and Nico let out a deep but quiet sigh of relief.

"About the other day…" Nico began. Jason, Piper, and Hazel watched from the window in the control room, their eyes peeled. If they had popcorn they would have been eating it without noticing. _Thanks guys_, Nico thought.

"Hey man, it's okay. We all say crazy stuff when we think we're dying." Nico's heart sank. He knew this was a bad idea.

"But I meant it." Nico said flatly, pain in his words. Percy looked lost, in that cute dumb way he looks when he doesn't have a clue what's going on. _Gods! Why does he do this to me?! _Nico inhaled, praying for the strength to keep from screwing up even more than he already had.

"Percy, I… I can't imagine living in a world so cruel to rip you away from me. Even though you don't even belong to me… I would do anything for you." He tried to swallow back his fear.

"Well, yeah I can say the same about you, Nico. You've helped us so much…"

"No! Listen to what I'm saying!"

"I am… Nico, is everything okay?"

Nico was tempted to flip over the railing, but he was tired of being a coward. He was tired of how obvious he was being and how it still shot right over Percy's head. Annabeth started to head back to her spot on the deck but stopped about three feet behind Nico. He was standing in front of Percy, his hands in fists and was yelling at him leaving him wide eyed and confused. She was tempted to butt in but kept quiet and listened to Nico's angry words.

"I'm sick of this! Do you know how annoying it is to love someone you know you can't have?! Do you?! Percy Jackson you walk all over me and don't even acknowledge it! Then I'm stuck every time I look at you you're being nauseatingly cute with Annabeth…"

"Look, I know you like Annabeth. Why are you yelling at me about it? I can't help that!"

"Yes you can! If you even paid attention to me you would know that I don't like Annabeth I _envy_ her!" Percy went silent and Annabeth couldn't find words to speak to let them know of her presence. She easily put two and two together, easily realizing what Nico was saying. If only she could have let Nico in on the little tip of how many boys don't particularly think much about certain things.

"I like _you _Jackson. That's why I've done so much ridiculous shit for you all of these years." Tears were welling up in Nico's swollen eyes, some escaping down his cheek. Percy couldn't find words to apologize. If only Nico really knew how sorry he was for everything and he appreciated all he did for him, if only there was some way he could show him he did care for Nico and was sorry for upsetting his feelings. Without any other idea, he grabbed Nico into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Nico." Percy mumbled through tears he tried to stop. Jason, Piper, and Hazel's jaws dropped. Annabeth then worried whether or not she would end up single by tomorrow.


	2. That's Why Everyone Kept Acting Weird

Nico just stood there, tense and not moving. It wasn't like he didn't like Percy's embrace, because it was obviously what he craved the most. But Percy's touch to Nico was like giving a recovering alcoholic an unopened bottle of tequila, it hurt and the more of it he had the more he desired it. He mentally cursed Cupid for this.

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do, and noticing the audience in the control room and a wide smile across Jason's face, she figured he had something to do with it. She managed to quietly sneak past the guys and their moment and barged through the door way. "Guys, what the hell is going on...?"

"Shush!" they all spat, absorbed in the moment. Annabeth was upset and confused… All she wanted was an answer to this craziness, yet she was left in the dark. _Gods Aphrodite, I thought I was finally on your good side._ She thought she heard snickering in the back of her mind and she shook her head. She was done with this, since she and Percy came back from the pits of Tartarus everyone has been acting weird around them.

"I said, what the hell is going on?!" she yelled. Luckily Nico and Percy were too stuck in their own little world and hadn't heard her burst out in rage. Piper started to laugh, tears streaming down her face out of guilt and just the whole situation. Piper always thought of Annabeth as a smart girl, hell she was smarter than probably the whole crew put together. But something about her not noticing everything until it was physically there in front of her made her sides hurt. She sank to her knees in hysterics.

"What's so funny?!" Annabeth demanded. Hazel helped Piper up and began to lead her out towards the stairs to below deck, figuring Piper's inappropriate outburst was _not_ helping. She made sure to detour the other way to not ruin the boys' moment. Jason stood there still gazing out the window. He felt proud of Nico, for being able to finally stick up for himself and to own up to his emotions. Annabeth stood in front of him, her eyes pleading for an explanation before the girl, one of the strongest he's ever known, would rupture in tears. Real tears, aside from the way Piper cried when she laughed too hard. These were _very_ different.

"Yeah, I guess I have a bit of explaining to do."

About twenty minutes later, Jason and Annabeth were sitting on the floor in the control room out of Percy and Nico's view from the window. "So that's why everyone kept acting weird…" Annabeth answered aloud. Her complexion was almost grey and her facial expression was blank. This scared Jason. He knew how sometimes when things hurt too much your mind would numb to where everything felt like a dream.

"Annabeth?" he asked. His voice was softer than it was before. He didn't want to seem insensitive and felt that if he spoke too loud or sounded too harsh Annabeth would shatter like broken glass. She looked up, her eyes were glossy but she seemed to hold herself together. He felt terrible. Why didn't he know until now that with Nico telling Percy his feelings it would destroy Annabeth? Then he realized it all really depended on Percy's returning feelings.

He opened his arms and she leaned into him, his arms reassuring her that all of this wasn't just a nightmare she could wake up from. "You shouldn't work yourself up. You don't even know if Percy likes him _that _way. You know how Percy is, he's a softy who's loyal to his friends and hates hurting the feelings of the people he cares about. If he really felt that way towards him he would have said something." Annabeth nodded silently against his arm, tears rolling down her face.

Piper walked in, this time her face serious and dry from previous tears. She sat on the opposite side of Annabeth, normally any girl in the arms of her boyfriend would have bothered her, but she knew how much she needed it more than Piper. Piper rubbed her hand on Annabeth's arm, trying her best to comfort her and let her know she was there for her too. Annabeth looked up; her grey eyes looked lighter than before as if her tears were slowly washing away the color of her irises. Annabeth turned and was then hugging Piper, the girl she considered to be her best friend.

"Jason's right," Piper reassured. "I heard from outside the door. It might have just been Percy comforting Nico or he felt bad and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Everyone knows how loyal Percy is to his friends." Annabeth's sobbing slowed and she had grown quiet. They were right, why would she work herself up over something that may not even have to do with her? And even if Percy did end up being gay and liked Nico she would be perfectly okay with it. All she wants is for Percy to live a long and happy life, and if he didn't see her in his future she would survive. Same for Nico too, he deserves happiness, especially after everything he's been through in such a short period of time.

She calmed down, and then felt terrible for being so selfish to feel sorry for herself. She wiped her tears off with the inside of her t-shirt and got to her feet. Piper and Jason looked confused, but relieved that the color in her face started to return. "I shouldn't be sitting here crying and feeling sorry for myself," she stated. "So what if Percy does return Nico's feelings? Then at least they'd be happy, right? And who am I to hold them back from the happiness we all know they deserve?" She brushed the lint off of her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "If Percy breaks up with me, I'll still be there for him. He's my best friend. And same for Nico, I won't hold a grudge over something I can't control."

Annabeth looked out the window to see Nico and Percy leaning over the railing again, laughing about something one of them must have said. She walked out of the control room as if nothing had happened, as neutral as she was before she had left Percy's side. Jason and Piper exchanged a look, as if deciding whether or not Annabeth finally cracked and was in denial or if she really _would_ be cool with it all.


	3. I am So Walking Into a Death Trap

Percy was relieved to know he and Nico were still able to be friends. After all, Nico had to be one of the best friends a guy could ask for, fighting battles for him that he didn't even know about… Now there's a real example of loyalty! He began to wonder why he was always told how he was "the loyal one". Percy knew he would die for his friends, or really just anyone who deserved life more than he does. But to constantly risk your life for one person that you believe doesn't think you exist? A heavy sigh filled the empty air of his cabin and a he fell to his bed as soon as the door shut.

Suddenly, the lantern brightens and his attention turns to the head of blonde curls gleaming in the light. "Annabeth? What are you…?"

"I thought we should have a chat." Her voice was monotone, as if she had been practicing to say that line for quite a while. A lump in his throat formed and he anxiously shook his head up and down unable to find words. "I'm worried about you, Se-Percy." This definitely was a warning sign; she always referred directly to him as 'Seaweed Brain' in a loving way when he was being dumb. Of course after a while and getting to know him much better over the years, she came to realize he was just naturally that way and thus the name stuck.

He mentally whimpered at knowing by the way she corrected herself that it was purposeful. "What for?" his voice nearly cracked. He hated how easy it was to tell when he was upset. He made a mental note to try and improve it for other matters later on in life.

"Percy, you know what for. Just please, hear me out okay?" His head cocked to one side slightly, her lips weakly tugged wanting to smile, but she immediately fixed them back to what was almost a straight line. His heart felt heavy and he wanted to bury himself in his bed. _Not now,_ he thought. _Not while she's here._ "You really need to evaluate everything Nico told you today."

"What? Why? I already talked to him about it. He was cool with it…" She looked at him with a pained expression. He wanted so badly to make it all better, to give her another reason to smile again, to wipe away her tears and kiss her on the forehead the way he always did whenever he just _knew_ she needed it most. Why did it bother her so much anyway?

"I'm not talking about Nico, Seaweed Brain…" his heart swelled at the way her voice lingered at the end, as if she didn't want it to be the last time she spoke it. He definitely wished it wouldn't be the last time either. "I'm talking about you. You really need to think about all of this." His stare was empty and his attention was set to the worry wrinkles in her forehead. "Don't you get it?!" she demanded in nearly a scream. She hated yelling at Percy; to her it was equivalent to yelling at a puppy, his blue-green eyes big and sad... But she was so frustrated, how could he be so blind?!

"I can tell by just the way you _look_ at him…" she choked on her words and a few tears rushed down her face. _Pull yourself together, Annabeth. This is about Percy, not you. _She wiped away the salty tears with the back of her hand and cleared her throat. "You need to look at all of your options. Whoever makes you happiest is all I care about." He reached for her, wanting so badly to hold her in his arms and to make all the bad go away. She backed up closer to the door. "I'm being serious, Percy." She opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving Percy alone in the darkness of his cabin.

He was then on his bed staring at the ceiling, wishing there was some sort of manual you can buy to teach you on what it means when a girl says something that makes absolutely no sense. _"You need to look at all your options. I can tell by just the way you look at him…" _her words were on a never ending loop in his mind. The darkness absorbed him into unconsciousness. His dream was strange, not in the way any demi-god's dreams would be. He was standing in a white and golden waiting room of some sort, the receptionist looking over at him every now and then as his eyes darted everywhere, expecting something to come out and bite his head off. Usually he was being chased by something wanting to kill him, or he was getting little snippets of information he would need for a quest in his dreams. But _this_, he had no idea.

"She would like to see you now." The perky receptionist said with a warm smile. _I am so walking into a death trap, aren't I?_ The girl at the desk just giggled. _Great…_ He walked in with caution, fearing a hungry Minotaur would pop out of a corner and make him a meal.

"No need to be so jumpy sweetie! It's only me." Aphrodite peered out from behind a celestial bronze iPad.

"Aphrodite? Why am I..?"

"No time for that. I have some important information for you; look at me being so nice and helpful! And people make it out like I'm a cruel goddess…"

"You could say that…" Percy mouthed. He definitely did not want to upset a goddess who has already begun to butcher his love life.

"_Love is birthed from the truth of demise and allegiance and cracks at the root of knowledge." _Was it a prophecy he was hearing? That was the last thing he wanted right now. _I wonder if I should tell the others…_

"No!" She demanded quickly. Percy raised an eyebrow. "This is for your ears and your ears only. It doesn't affect the others."

"Then why do I..?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Our time is up; I hope you enjoy the next chapter in our story!" The world of white and gold dissipated before his eyes with a single snap from her French manicured fingers. He woke up in a cold sweat, still sprawled all over his bed. He gasped for more air and his thoughts started to become much clearer.


	4. Jackson, Are You Feeling Okay?

"Love is birthed from the truth of demise and allegiance and cracks at the root of knowledge". The only words that echoed through his mind. He repeated them slowly, he even tried to change the way he heard it as if looking for a hidden message said in the words with no luck.

"You always make things more complicated than they are, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's soft words could have burned him from his sharp memory and tears wished to escape.

"I will get this right", he demanded of himself. "Love is birthed from the truth of demise; and demise is another word for death. That leaves allegiance... Other words for allegiance are faithfulness, devotion, commitment, _loyalty." _Loyalty, that one gods damned word that couldn't part from him and he feared it would be there forever. Percy the Loyal, he cringed at the thought. "Love is birthed from the truth of death and loyalty and cracks at the root of knowledge." Knowledge... The word made him think of Annabeth and he let his breath out slow and heavy as if his lungs were to collapse.

"Wait a minute…" his mind whirred and he rearranged his thoughts disorderly once again. "What if the prophecy is referring to demi-gods? Nico would stand for death, considering he is the son of Hades. Annabeth would obviously be knowledge." This would be why he called her Wise Girl; or Wise Ass when he felt in a teasing mood and she was showing off. "That would leave me as loyalty." His eyes felt heavy, but he refused to sleep until he knew what it was the words meant. "Love is birthed from the truth of Nico and Percy and cracks at the root of Annabeth." _It would make more sense it said breaks at the heart_, after he immediately regretted it as if he spoke it aloud, his heart sank like the titanic hearing his conscience agree and disagree with himself all at once. He then somewhat understood what the gods meant by having a mind splitting headache when their Greek and Roman sides battled each other. Having two completely different opinions at once on the same subject hurt him miserably.

Three short but startling knocks on his door brought him back to reality. He had gotten up with a groan, still in his clothes from yesterday, and barely opened the door without wanting to close it again. Leo was impatiently waiting at the door; his eyes squinted as if he were looking over a malfunctioning machine for what needed to be fixed. "Gods man, are you okay? You've slept in pretty late and we haven't heard from you in a while." Percy stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "Holy Hephaestus!" Leo blurted into the thick damp air. Percy looked unusually pale in the light, his eyes sunken and dark as if he had been cloaked in death mist once again.

"What?" Percy asked confused and somewhat irritated by the way Leo stared at him.

"N-nothing," Leo muttered. "By any chance did you get any sleep while you were in there…?" Percy could have punched the wall if he had the strength, not that he was angry at Leo, the poor guy didn't deserve the look of hatred that Percy was giving him. Percy was more upset with himself and the situation he was put through, yet he had to ignore it as though it wasn't even there. No, he had to tell someone, someone that would understand and wouldn't judge him. But who would he be able to tell? It's not like he could tell Annabeth, it said so in the prophecy that her knowing of Percy and Nico's mutual feelings would break her heart, and that was the last thing he would ever want to do. Then there was the part of just understanding what his feelings were which he still did not understand himself.

He pushed passed Leo and walked up the stairs looking up ahead at the masts. He anxiously hoped Nico would be up there, knowing it was probably his favorite place on the whole ship. "Nico!" Percy yelled, still unable to find him. He was close to giving up and just heading back into the darkness of his cabin until he turned around, startled to see Nico grabbing his right shoulder lightly to let him know he was there. "Gods!" He yelled louder than he had hoped, wishing he could take it back due to the sad and worried expression on Nico's face.

"Jackson, are you feeling okay? You're a little jumpier than usual." Percy let out a sigh. He wasn't sure how to answer that, especially the more he was asked it. He felt weak, both mentally and physically. At least he didn't comment on how sickly he looked. His hair was flat against his forehead in an unflattering matter; Nico couldn't tell if it was from sweat or water that flattened the once fluffy black hair that was always perfectly messy.

"I don't even know anymore…" Percy felt lightheaded and was beginning to sway from side to side as he stood. He nearly fell over onto the wooden deck, but luckily Nico wrapped Percy's left arm around his shoulder, trying to steady him and even out his weight. Percy hadn't noticed until then how Nico was filling out. He didn't seem so thin and lanky as he had before. The muscles in his arms were thickening from his constant sword fighting with Jason and climbing up the masts instead of shadow traveling up there before the sun would rise. Though he was still a little shorter than Percy at only 5'10, he could still easily hold Percy up as though he was weightless.

"Here, I'll take you to the infirmary…" Nico suggested. He was immensely worried and hoped Percy would get some rest. He looked all kinds of exhausted and hated to see him like this, though of course he had seen him worse.

"No, I'm fine." Percy argued. Nico looked at him in surprise, his eyebrows rising as if asking him 'are you serious?'.

"At least eat something," Nico grabbed a small square of ambrosia out of his pocket and placed it in Percy's hand. Without arguing any further, Percy shoved the whole thing in his mouth, the taste of blue brownies his mother used to make had made his mouth water. Percy had started to feel a little better, but his eye lids continued to gradually blink slower.

Nico walked him back to his cabin, still dark and not as welcoming as it had used to be. He helped him towards his bed, and then got back up to leave. "Nico, wait." Nico looked back, wishing he hadn't. With just the way Percy looked over at him could have bribed him to do anything for it to happen again. He stopped about a foot away from the closed door and shuffled sadly back towards Percy's bed.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something before I fall asleep. It might be a while until I'm up again."


	5. I Guess We'll Just Wait and See

**To those of you who said something about Nico's height in the last chapter, I know that it isn't actually how tall he is. I guessed his height and figured he would be a little shorter than Percy due to him being younger and well, I just can't really imagine him much shorter or taller than Percy. I just wanted to clarify that. And to my Percabeth fans, you may hate me after this… (I'm sorry! XD)**

Nico was nervous as to what Percy would possibly want to say to him. Of course his thoughts jumped to every worst case scenario ever imagined and could almost feel the adrenaline push itself into his bloodstream. He sat on the corner of Percy's bed, waiting for him to continue.

"Aphrodite appeared in my dream last night." Percy's lips parted into a sarcastic grin, obviously directed towards Nico.

"Well, what did she want?" He was starting to grow a little impatient. _Will he just get on with it?! _His nerves were going crazy and he was glad that he had decided to sit down.

"She told me a prophecy." Percy started to sound out of breath. "It involved you, me, and Annabeth." Nico's suspicions rose. What could the goddess of love want to do with the three of them? He then felt numb. Did she know about his feelings for Percy? He then wished he never told him, or anyone. He wouldn't feel so sad or guilty, or maybe he still would. "Love is birthed from the truth of Nico and Percy and breaks the heart of Annabeth." Percy had said most of it in his simpler interpretation, hoping to make it make more sense to Nico.

Nico's mouth opened slightly. "Aphrodite told you this?!" he asked in surprise and a sense of guilt. He didn't want to break Annabeth's heart, she was his friend and he always wished of becoming more like her. He never wanted to _break_ her.

"Mm hmm…" Percy agreed as he covered himself in blankets, starting to fall asleep.

"I never meant to… With you and Annabeth fighting…" Nico seemed unable to find the right words that he meant to say. He wanted to apologize; he wanted to let him know he never meant any of this as the possible outcome. "I'm sorry…"

Percy looked up at Nico sleepily from his pillow; his eyes looked big and innocent and Nico felt the desire to hug him. "You don't have to feel sorry, Nico. It was bound to happen anyway. You aren't responsible for anything." Nico looked over at him, hoping Percy wasn't able to tell he was close to tears. He covered his face in his hands.

"What do you think the prophecy meant?" Nico asked, quickly regretting it. Of course he would know what it meant; it was probably one of the most obvious prophecies ever told.

"Well, the actual thing was _'Love is birthed from the truth of demise and allegiance and cracks at the root of knowledge'. _What I told you was just what I got out of it." Percy started to feel a little more awake, his voice returning to him. Nico noticed this, he then felt even worse. Now he was robbing the poor guy of his sleep. "But what I think it means is the obvious." Percy added. "I guess we'll just wait and see." He then smiled again at Nico. Was this some sort of joke? No way, Percy wouldn't do that to him. But he never figured Percy for liking guys.

"If you don't feel attracted to guys you don't have to pretend around me." Nico got up and headed back towards the door, from the corner of his eye he could tell Percy was no longer smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Percy sounded angry, and possibly hurt. "Do you think me telling you this was some sort of sick joke?" Nico's hands formed into angry fists shaking at his sides and he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm being serious! Don't you think that if I were lying I would have gotten some sleep? All of last night I was trying to figure out what that damn thing meant! It's not like I want to hurt Annabeth!" Percy's voice started to soften now, Nico's hands then relaxed at his sides.

"I wouldn't intentionally want to hurt Annabeth either." Nico agreed. "I'm sorry, it's just… It's embarrassing, you know? Then again you probably wouldn't understand…"

"Ever since Aphrodite told me, all I thought about about was what I felt. It was a request from both Annabeth and Aphrodite. I guess I might as well confess to you as you had to me." Percy then got up, standing about a foot behind Nico. The hairs on the back of Nico's neck felt as though they were standing up. Percy's warm breath on the back of his neck… Nico was tenser than ever. If someone poked him he might have fallen over. "I do like you, Nico."

Nico felt as though he were dreaming. He started to pinch the inside of his elbow in hopes of waking himself up with no effect. Nico slowly turned around; his face was then inches away from Percy's, if you could call it that. His eyes were to Percy's chin, but the closeness made his mind go blank. "What about Annabeth?" Nico choked out softly, his voice breaking from his nerves.

"She told me to do what makes me happy." Percy whispered. "And I would like to think _this _would make me happy." He titled his head down and inched his lips closer to Nico's. When their lips met, Nico could have sworn it was a dream, or something that would result before a nightmare. But at that moment, Nico didn't care if this was a nightmare. _Kill me in my sleep; throw me back in Tartarus for all I care! As long as this is real I am forever in the gods' debt!_ His mind screamed in delight as he enjoyed Percy's soft lips move against his.

Percy's left hand made its way up to Nico's neck. His fingers then ran through Nico's warm and slightly long black hair and gently became a fist. Nico's hands rested against Percy's chest, slowly pushing his chest closer to his, to which of course Percy didn't mind. When they parted, gasping for more air, they hadn't realized the time. "I, uh, should get going." Nico blushed and was clumsily tripping over his own feet as he refused to stop looking at Percy, and reached for the doorknob which seemed to be nonexistent at the time. Percy then approached him, pinning Nico against wall with his body, and then reached for the doorknob, pulling the door open with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Looking for this?" Percy breathed in Nico's ear. Nico nodded silently, unable to find words due to the lump in his throat. Percy quietly chuckled, kissed Nico's forehead, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
